Steven Edwards (TV Series)
Steven Edwards is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a doctor from Grady Memorial Hospital. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Not much is known about Steven's life before the outbreak began, except that he was a doctor located in Atlanta and that he and Gavin Trevitt were former colleagues. When the outbreak began, Steven remained at the hospital waiting to be evacuated. He was forced to retreat back inside when the military dropped firebombs in the city. Eventually, he and the remaining police officers formed a group, that after a while, would "rescue" patients just to force them to do manual labor, under the pretext of "repaying the debt they had with the hospital". Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Slabtown" Steven appears in this episode as a doctor working at Grady Memorial Hospital. He befriends Beth Greene soon after her arrival, and takes her on as an assistant (presumably in order to keep her away from Gorman). He shows Beth how they dispose of bodies at the hospital, and later amputates Joan's arm with the help of both Beth and Dawn Lerner. He appears to be discontent at the hospital, however he admits that he'd rather stay there than be outside its walls. His strained relationship with both Lerner and Gorman is shown throughout the episode, and he threatens Gorman in order to keep him away from Beth and Joan. He lies to Beth about the medicine required by Gavin Trevitt in order to preserve his position in the community, and prevent himself from becoming expendable. "Crossed" Steven will appear in this episode. "Coda" Steven will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Steven has killed: *Dying Man * Gavin Trevitt (Caused) *Numerous counts of Grady Memorial Hospital patients. (Out of Mercy and Before Reanimation). *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Dawn Lerner Dawn and Dr. Edwards seem to have a stable working relationship, however they often disagree on several delicate matters and how "patients" should be treated. Dawn's persistence and way of running the community seem to annoy Edwards. Beth Greene Edwards is one of only two people (the other being Noah) who are friendly to Beth at the hospital. They seem to have a good relationship, with him taking her on as an assistant (presumably to keep her away from Gorman). He is willing to share his food with Beth after she worries that eating will elongate her stay at the hospital, and treats her well during her time at the hospital; even going as far as to threaten Gorman in order to protect both Beth and fellow patient Joan. Despite this good relationship, Edwards manipulates Beth into killing Gavin Trevitt for him. Gavin Trevitt Edwards and Trevitt presumably had a good professional relationship. However, it is unlikely that they were anything more than acquaintances, as Edwards has no issue with killing Trevitt in order to preserve his own life. Gorman Dr. Edwards has an obvious dislike of Gorman, and is aware of how he abuses some of the women in the community. He stands up for Beth when Gorman claims that she "should've been his", and then threatens him when he says that he'll be "taking Joan back." Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Slabtown" *"Crossed" *"Coda" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Michael Alexander. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Medics Category:Grady Memorial Hospital Category:Alive Category:TV Series